Rainbow Factory
by Red lightning 951
Summary: the struggles of a pony trying to escape the rainbow factory... only one problem NO ONE escapes the clutches of the rainbow factory. rated T for blood, violence, and language
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"a rainbows tale isnt quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar and spice but a rainbows easy once you get to know it with the help of the magic of a pegasus device"  
(excerpt from the song rainbow factory by glaze)

A gray pegasus with yellow mane metalic wings and brown eyes awoke to the sound of an alarm blaring. He knew what that meant another was trying to escape. The pegasus name was H8_seed. He stepped outside in his white uniform and was treated to a disturbing sight. He saw a small orange pegasus being chased by the factory manager rainbow dash. The door beside him opened and one of his only freinds Glaze stepped out. Most ponys were insane so it was hard to find somepony to talk to who wasnt absoloutly crazy. Glaze is a pegasus with a very light green colored body and dark green mane and light grean mane with a wooden toaster for a cutie mark. "whats going on?" he asked. It looks like one is trying to escape" H8 replied. "But i think the manager has it under controll".  
"well we might as well get an early start now that we are awake" Glaze said.  
"yeah I guess". As they walk tword there stations they see wounded guard ponys headed to the infirmary. "guess it was a giant rebelion" H8 commented. as they passed by the guards they noticed many of the guards had only sufferd minor injurys. The most severe was a few broken bones here and there. "well i best be getting to my station" Glaze said before departing. Glaze worked in the balconys and oversaw the factorys employees and made sure nothing went wrong.  
H8 worked in the mechanical department and did his best to keep the factory running at full power. H8 headed out onto the controll balcony above the lilling part of the device and got ready for the long day ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glaze stepped out onto the balcony in time to see H8 use the controlls to bring up the first victim of the day. It was a pony with dark green skin and dark blue mane and tail. Glaze watched as the machine got into position to kill the pony. all of a sudden when the machine was about to kill the pony it stopped. "what the hell..." Glaze said he looked down to where H8 was at the controlls. Thetre he saw a blue and yellow pony yelling at H8. After that H8 went back to the controlls and moved the machine back into position and sent the knife flying fowrward. Glaze watched as the knife penetrated the ponys skin and the machine proceeded to drain the pony of its collor to be turned into rainbows. But Glaze couldnt understand 1 thing. Why did H8_seed hesetate.


	2. Chapter 2 awoken

chapter 2

'Why did i do that?' H8 thought as as he tried to get to sleep.  
'I could have gotten myself killed'. And on top of that he had been having the same nightmare for a while now. H8 rolled over and tried his best to get at least a little sleep before morning. And hoped the same dream didnt plauge him one again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

H8 was on a desserted area. All he could see around him was sand in every direction, with a few mountains in the distance.  
He saw a structure made of steal and clouds in the distance.  
He started walking toward the structure with nowhere else to go and not knowing where he was. The walk was suprisingly easy despite being in a desert. H8 slowly drew closer to the facility. He recognized it now that it was up close, it was the rainbow factory. "What the fuck is going on?" he yelled.  
When he was right outside the gate it swung open. And inside of it were black corpses, tons of them. They were screaming as if they were in pain. The corpses started walking toward H8 with an intent to kill. H8 tried to run away but his feat wouldnt move as if they were frozen to the ground. The corpses slowly moved toward H8_seed who by now was screaming for somepony to come and help him "heeelp!" but there was nopony around to save him from the army of colorless corpses.  
H8 felt one of them biting and tearing at his leg as they aproached him. All of a sudden they all were attacking him tearing him apart limb from limb. Blood oozed out of his wounds as his world slowly faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

H8 seed awoke with a scream louder than the beeping of his alarm clock. H8 put his head in his hooves and sighed. He had been having this same dream for about a weak now. It was allways the same, he would walk to the factory and would get mobed by colorless screaming ponys. The scary part was that he recognized the screams as ponys he executed in the past. It eas slowly diving him insane. H8 got up and walked to his closet grabbed a uniform and headed out to his work station which was thankfully close to his dorm room. Workers were never alowed to leave with the exception of Dash. H8 stepped out onto his balcony that he worked from and brung up the first victim of today. It was a tan-skined brown-maned pony. And right when H8 was about to kill her he felt something he felt for the pony yesterday also. This is the feeling that made him hesetate yesterday. He felt pity, remorse, and sympathy. So he did something he thought he would never even think of doing. He hit the off button on the controlls which shut down the whole factory. An alarm blared and H8 knew he had to make a break for the exit. This time if they caught him they wuold kill him. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

H8 ran. He ran faster than he ever ran before. He could hear guards yelling at him to stop. 'Yes i am totally going to let you catch me' H8 thought as he ran passed the dorm rooms and into the elevator at the end of the hallway. He pressed the button to the top floor of the facility. H8 got ready for a fight. He knew they would be waiting for him at the top of the elevator. The doors slid open and outside were 5 guard ponys. They were unarmed. "Stop right there!" one of them yelled. H8 dove forward at them and sliced 2 of them at the neck with his metal wings. The other 3 started to charge at him but He jumped over them letting them knock themselves out as they ran headfirst into the elevator doors. H8 continued on running past severall off duty guards who were suprised to see he had actually made it this far. H8 could see the exit to the courtyard in the distance. He arrived at the exit but right when he was about to leave the door slamed shut. 'I should have expected this' H8 thought.  
"Going somewhere?" "hahahahaha!" "dont you know no one escapes this factory!" said a voice behind H8_seed. 'no it cant be... not him!' H8 thought as he spun himself around to face a pony he hoped was not there. Sadly for H8 the exact pony he was thinking about was right before his eyes.  
'oh no' H8 thought as he looked at the pony that was to be his demise. The pony was as tall as him, with white body, red mane and tail with a orange line going through each, red eyes, and a red lightning bolt for a cutie mark. This was the co-manager of the factory Red Lightning. He was armed with a stun rod which he weilded with one of his wings. "prepare to die tratior" Red lightning yelled as he ran toward H8. H8 tried to fly away but lightning jumped grabbed H8 his back leg and slammed him back into the ground. Another thing about lightning. He isnt a normall pony by any means. Which is part of the reason he can use his wings as hands. Red lightning drove the stun rod into H8s skin electricuting him. H8 screamed out in pain and his vision started to blacken and blur as H8 slowly fell unconcious from the pain. "Put him in the holding cells!" orderd lightning as more guards aproached. "And find someone compitent enough to take his place!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

'Why would he do that?' Glaze thought to himself. Glaze was currently evaluating H8s replacements performance. He is an orange pony with blue mane. He was good but not nearlly as much as H8. Glaze was trying to figure out why H8 even tried to escape in the first place. 'He should have known it wouldnt work'. All of a suden the machine started going crazy. "what the hell are you doing?" Glaze yelled at the rookie at the controlls. The machine swung around and crashed into the balcony that Glaze was on. He went stumbling of the side. He caught himself mid fall with his wings but the balcony supports snapped and sent both the balcony and Glaze crashing to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

H8 opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a steel cage with a solid iron door blocking the way out. Up above there was a steel door which opened up so that the machine could grab ponys from the cage. At night the doors close so that pegasi cant escape while everyone sleeps. Luckily for H8 he knew the facility like the back of his hoof.  
He crawled over to one of the air vents on the wall of the cage, he took a screwdriver out of his uniform and started to remove the cover of the vent. "this is fucking classic" H8 said to himself as he removed the cover and slid into the vent. "now to find a weapon. I will need one to get past big Red". Eventually he came across a guard sleeping right below a vent. H8 slid the vent open, jumped down, slit the guard at the throat with his wing, and took his stun rod. H8 jumped back into the vent. 'Now what do i do?' H8 thought. 'if i cant escape... i will take the factory down with me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck you!" Lightning yelled as he tried to stomp on the small creature that was currently causing him a world of trouble. "Dammit die! get out of my office!" he threw a chair at the mouse scurrying about his office. "Why-wont-you-die!" He yelled and tried once again to stomp on the mouse. The mouse scurried under a door and into the storage room. "You win... for now" lightning threatened glaring at the door as if trying to fry the creature behind it. "Lightning! what the hell is with all that noise!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she walked into his office. "What the fuck are you..." Rainbow stopped mid sentance when she saw him just glaring at the door. "Um... are you ok?" She asked. "Charels" he said "excuse me?" "that fucking rat wont die" "all this over a rat?" "Not just any rat... this is charels were talking about here". Rainbow face-hoofed. Where is it?" "Hes in the closet" "well.. lets go get him". They moved all the random items out of the room to try and find charels. "Where is that damn rat" lightning said. Dash spotted him at the back of the room. "There he is!" "get him!" lightning yelled. They both flew toward the mouse at high speeds. The mouse quickly scurried away and the two pegasi crashed into eaCH other. Damn you to oblivion charels!" Lightning yelled. Rainbow just got up, shook her head, and walked out of his office. 'He is a handfull sometimes' 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Glaze slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was on one of the beds in the infirmary. "youre finally awake" Glaze heard someone say. He looked over to see one of the factory doctors beside him. "Sadly for you thats not a good thing becuse now you can go down to the holding cells" Glazes eyes widened in alarm. 'What did I do wrong?' Glaze thought. "you see you have destroyed part of the facility. And this can not go unpunished." "That wasnt my fault! It was the damn rookies fault!" Glaze responded. "It was both of yours fault and now you will both pay the price" "Over my dead body!" Glaze rolled off the bed and stood to his feet. The medic grabbed a knife and tried to drive it into Glaze. Glaze grabbed the medics hoof and pushed the knife back, grabbed it out of his hoof, and drove it into his neck. 'I... Ive got to get out of here' Glaze thought. Glaze took the knife back, put it into his uniform and tried to think of where to go. The only injuries he had was minor damage to his right wing, and he had a headache. 'Hmmm to get out of here i will have to disable the power so they cant close the gate when I am about to escape, and so they cant charge there stun rods' Glaze thought. 'Well looks like its to the power room with me'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'If I can get into the power room I can cause a chain reaction that will destroy this facility' H8 thought as he slowly crawled through the air vents toward the power room. H8 arrived in the vent that leads to the power room. The vent cover below him broke and he fell into the office of one of the higher ups. 'Dammit this is the office of sparky the guy who runs the power room. Maybe the key is in here' he thought as he rummaged through his desk to look for a key. "What are you doing here?" H8 heard a voice behind him. "Wait a minute... its you! the traitor!" he yelled. H8 turned around and saw sparky standing in a defensive position. H8 grabbed his stun rod and charged at sparky. sparky jumped up and tried to dive tackle H8 but he used the stun rod to block and shoved sparky to the ground and H8 drove the stun rod into his side. Sparky quickly fell unconcius and H8 searched him for a key. He found one and proceaded to head toward the power room. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Lightning was sitting at his desk bored out of his mind, while listening to the screams of ponys being executed. "Damn today is slow"  
Lightning complained. "Lightning I thought you put the tratior in the cells" Rainbow said walking in the office. "I did" "Well he escaped". Lightnings eyes widened in shock. "what! How!" "I dont know but Glaze has dissapeared as well". "Damnit... I will take a squad of guards and track them down". "Good luck" Rainbow added before going back to her office."You will need it H8 is a very recorsfull pony"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

H8 walked up to the power room door and was about to unlock it when he heard a voice speak from behind. "Great minds think alike huh?" H8s eyes widened 'It cant be...' H8 turned around to to see Glaze standing behind him with a relieved smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" H8 said getting ready to run. "Relax im on the run from the factory as well" Glaze said. They were gonna execute me for "destroying" the balconies". "Lets get going then" H8 said turning to unlock the door. normally he wouldnt trust anypony right now but he knew Glaze long enogh to know when he is lying or not. They stepped onside and closed the door. "Damnit why are the lights out here of all places?" H8 complained. Indead the lights were off and H8 found that suspicious considering they were in the power room. The lights flipped on and inside they saw four guards all armed with stun rods. The guards approached slowly aiming the rods tword the two ponys. H8 took out the stun rod he stole from the guard he killed and glaze grabbed his knife. Two of the guards ran tword H8 and two ran tword Glaze. Glaze threw his knife at one of the oncoming guards, implaling him in the eye. The other guard ran at him and he grabbed the base of the stun rod, got behind him, and snapped his neck. H8 kicked one guard away and drove his stun rod into the other electricuting him into unconciusness. The other guard got up and tried to ram H8 with the stun rod. H8 side stepped the guard, cut him at the throat and let him drop. "They knew we would come here.." H8 said. "No not they HE knew we would come here" Glaze said. "Who?" "Lightning" "Fuck lets hurry up and shut off the power". They ran over to the controlls and flipped the emergancy shut off lever. The power went out throughout the facility. The red emergancy lights turned on. "cmon lets get out of here" Glaze said. They ran out of the power room and into the hall. They ran to the elevator and H8 pressed the button to the top floor. H8 and Glaze stoped to catch there breath. "H8... Didnt we just turn the power off?" Glaze asked "oh fuck... looks like were taking the stairs" H8 replied. Thy went to the stair case and tried to open the door leading to them. "Damnit its locked" Glaze said while tugging on the door handle. "Come on we can use the air vents" H8 replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm now if i was a filthy traitor where would i hide?" lightning asked himself. "Since the elecators are shut down and the stairs are allways on lockdown..." lightning looked closer at the schematics of the factory. "Hmmm of course the air vents". Lightning turned around and proceaded toward the enginearing department. "Time to set a trap for those traitors".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow! damnit H8 is there any other way through here?" Glaze complained as he once again hit his head on the top of the air vent. "Shhh! do you WANT to get us caught?" H8 warned. They had been in the air vents for quite some time now and Glaze was getting restless. "We should be nearing the final drop now" H8 whisperd. "Finally I thought we would never get there" H8 rolled his eyes and decided to ignore that last remark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything is in place sir" a guard reported to red lightning. "Good now we wait till the perfect moment to spring the trap" Lightning said. Lightning looked back toward the ventilation shaft that was suspended over one of the few pits that led to the bottom of the facility. There were explosives planted at either side of the vent so that when it detonated the vent and who ever was in it would plummet to there deaths. He heard footsteps inside the vent. "NOW" lightning yelled. A guard activated the charges and the explosives went off. Lightning wached as the vents and his enimies tumbeled down the pit to there deaths. 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"Ive stoked the fire"  
"seen more pain than you can know"  
"the tears of the broken have washed away my soul"  
"pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow"  
"Now im awoken and im taking back control"  
(from awoken by glaze and H8_seed)

H8 and Glaze felt the sensation of falling as they plumeted down the pit. 'Damnit I cant fly in this thing' H8 thought as they were falling still inside the vent. Glaze tried to crawl out of the vent but the vent tilted towards H8 and sent glaze sliding back. "Damnit is there a unicorn controling this thing or something?" Glaze complained. H8 started slide out of the vent but when he was almost out he looked down. They were already at the bottom. "Brace yourself!" H8 yelled to Glaze as they hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning looked down into the pit a victorious smile on his face. "Ummm... excuse me... Lightning" said a pony. Lightning turned and saw Ember Spark Flame. She is a pony with a coat coverd in grey soot and her mane is a fiery red color on top with a layer of ash grey on bottom. Her tail is a mix of the two colors. Her eyes are a fiery blue and her cutie mark is that of a burning coal. She is an earth pony with the cloud walking spell cast on her. "Yes what is it?" Lightning responded. "Rainbow Dash would like an update on your progress" "Understood".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how is it going?" Rainbow asked as Lightning stepped into her office along with ember. "I believe the traitors to be dead but I would like to take some guards and make sure" Lighting reported. "Permission granted" Rainbow said "and since shes here take ember with you". "Right" Lightning saluted and walked out of the office with ember following.

* * *

**Authers notes:**

**this was more of a filler chapter than anything else and to introduce a new character. Anyways I promise a longer chapter next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

H8 crawled out from under the destroyed vent. "Glaze... Glaze where are you!" H8 shouted. "Over here" Glaze responded. H8 looked out over the pile of dead bodies and saw Glaze trying to move over to a large metal door. 'Looks like weve ended up near the incinerator' H8 thought.  
H8 flew over over to the metal door Glaze was at. "So whats our plan now?" Glaze asked "Our plans are the same as before we have to get out of here" H8 said. "Fine but how are we gonna do that?" "What do you mean?" "Lightning and dash are just gonna stop us again" "Well we dont have much choice. Unless you would rather turn yourself in and die anyway" "... good point" H8 opened the door and stepped into the hall with Glaze following. Then the emergancy lights turned off and the normall lights came back on. "Guess that means the power is back on".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning and Ember walked into the incinerator room. "Damn its hot in here" Lightning complained. "Doesnt bother me" Ember responded. Lightning reached out his hoof to open the door leading to where H8 and Glaze fell to. Butt as he was about to open it the door opened and on the other side was H8 and Glaze. "Well Well... What do we have here.

* * *

**HUZZA!**

the fun has been doubled! thats right i uploaded two chapters in one day! it's a mirical!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

'Run' thats the only word in H8s mind as Red Lightning threw another bolt of lightning at him barely missing him. ( This will be explained in a futer fanfic that has nothing to do with this one). "You cant run forever" Lightning yelled charging after him. H8 ran back into the room that the vent fell to in his effort to get away. A bolt of electricity hit right below his feet causing him to lose his footing and stumble to the ground. Lightning aproached him and lifted up a hoof planning to crush H8. Butt H8 thought fast. He grabed his stun rod and hit it against lightnings side sending him across the room. H8 turned on the stun rod expecting lightning to leap right at him. butt instead lightning electricity at it shorting it out. 'oh shit' H8 thought as Lightning lept at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glaze watched as Lightning chased H8 back down the hall. He turned and saw Ember guarding the doorway. 'Hah Embers the shyest pony in the factory this will be easy' Glaze thought. He drew his knife and raced forward expecting her to cower in fear. He was supprised when emder caught his hoff whith the knife in it mid-swing and hit him in the chests sending him flying backwards. 'Whatn the hell' He thought. Then he realised something. 'Her punch burned...' He looked where she had punched him and saw burnt patches of fur, he looked back to her and saw that her hoof had a small amount of fire covering it, and a hatred in her eyes he had never seen before. 'What is going on here!?' He thought as he stood and looked on in terror. He tried charging her again with the knife but she blocked , hit the knife out of his hoof, grabbed it, and plunged it into his shoulder with one swift movement.  
Then taking advantage of his shock she rushed forward kicked him into a wall, and snapped hhis neck swiftly ending his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

lightning lept at H8 his hooves and wings charged with electricity. H8 tried to leap out of the way but lightning was to fast. It was more of a slaughter then a fight as continually discharged electricity to attack and physically attacked H8 with monsterous force and viciousness. By the time it was over H8 H8 lay dead in a pool of blood at lightnings feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning turned and saw ember coverd in blood he could only assume to be glazes. "Good work go get cleaned up and have the rest of the day and tommarow off youve earned it" he told her. "yes sir!" she replied saluting and walked out. Lightning stood there for a moment longer before following her out. "Now that thats done back to work as usuall".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END

* * *

**well thats it the end of rainbow factory hope you all have enjoyed the story and i thank all of you for your reviews and support. speciall thanks to emberscar for letting me use her oc ember spark flames.**

**this is red lightning signing off and i hope to see your revies next fanfic.**


End file.
